Devices of this type known hitherto, as are used, for example, in the warp-thread drawing-in machine USTER DELTA of Zellweger Uster AG, comprise a multiplicity of various elements which in each case always perform only a limited partial function within the sequence. With regard to the manipulation of the drop wires, this means, for example, that these drop wires after their separation, are transported by first members to the drawing-in position, are gripped there by second members and turned for the orientation for the drawing-in of the warp threads and are then transported further by third members, the various members only being partly connected frictionally to the drop wires.
Apart from the fact that the plurality of various members makes the device more expensive, the interfaces in particular between the various members inside the device represent potential sources of error. This especially applies when there is a frictional connection between the members and the drop wires.